Whistlesong's Story
by Icefang Med Cat
Summary: The sequel to Stringpelt's story, Stringpelt and Birdbeak start a new clan, and Whistlesong becomes the medicine cat. But she can't stand not having Birdbeak in the same clan with her. What will she do?


**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader- Foxstar- An orange tom with a white tail tip

Deputy- Blackfur- a Black tom with a brown face

Medicine cat- Wingtail- a dark-grey she-cat

Apprentice- Ripplepaw- a long haired gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors- Fantail- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Flakefur- Golden brown tabby tom- Birdflower's mate

Heartface- ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an unusual heart on her face

Cloverfur- a brown she-cat with a white clover shape on his flank

Apprentices- Vinepaw- a black she-cat cat with white paws and amber eyes- mentor: Cloverfur

Ripplepaw- long haired grey tom with blue eyes- mentor: Wingtail

Queens- Birdflower- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Kits- Rootkit- a pale white tom with amber eyes- Birdflower's kit

Fringekit- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes- Birdflower's kit

Crackedkit- a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Elders- Softheart- a long haired black tom

**ShadowClan**

Leader- Icestar- whiteish-blue she cat with a black tail tip and really sharp teeth- has a scar across her left eye which has made her half blind.

Deputy- Rockpelt- long haired grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat- Whistlesong- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors- Blinkingeyes- a pale ginger she-cat who constantly blinks

Coldfur- a light shade of gray with darker grey spots- Waxflower's mate

Waterclaw- smoky black tom with blue eyes- Icestar's mate

Windheart- A white tom with blue eyes

Apprentices- Coralpaw- a dark brown she-cat with grey spots and amber eyes- Waxflower's kit- mentor Blinkingeyes

Curvepaw- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes- Waxflower's kit- mentor Windheart

Queens- Waxflower- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Elders- Lightheart- golden brown she-cat

**RiverClan**

Leader- Moonstar- silver she-cat with light grey spots and grey eyes

Deputy- Chasingtail- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Heatpelt- dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Seedpaw- a grey she cat with blue eyes

Warriors- Snowpelt- a white tom with brown patches and amber eyes- Candlefoot's mate

Rootfur- a pale brown she-cat with grey eyes

Waspsting- a brownish-yellow tom with a brown and white underbelly

Crystalface- a small tortoiseshell tom with green bluish-white eyes

Apprentices- Shrubpaw- a golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes- mentor: Crystalface

Creakpaw- a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes- mentor: Snowpelt

Seedpaw- a grey she-cat with blue eyes- mentor: Heatpelt

Queens- Candlefoot- a pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Kits- Blanketkit- a dark ginger she-cat with a black patch on her pelt- Candlefoot's kit

Nosekit- Tabby tom with green eyes- Candlefoot's kit

Frostkit- Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Elders- Wakingpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**WindClan**

Leader- Wildstar- a cream she-cat with light brown blotches and bright green eyes.

Deputy- Weathertail- a black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Rainbowfur- a she cat with orange, brown, yellow, and white patches

Apprentice- Mittenpaw- A ginger tom with a white underbelly- mentor: Rainbowfur

Warriors- Stripedfur- a light grey tom with dark grey stripes and blue eyes

Snowheart- long legged white she-cat with blue eyes- is half deaf

Ratwisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes- Petalfur's mate

Jumpingheart- a black tom with grey eyes

Apprentices- Grubpaw- a brown she-cat with black stripes- mentor: Snowheart

Mittenpaw- pale grey tom with a white underbelly- mentor: Rainbowfur

Queen- Petalfur- smoky black she-cat with brown eyes

Kits- Smilekit- black tom with a white white underbelly- Petalfur's kit

Wormkit- a pale brown she-cat with brown eyes- Petalfur's kit

Leadkit- a long haired dark grey she-cat with green eyes- Petalfur's kit

Elders- Spikefur- a grey and black tom with amber eyes

**MudClan**

Leader: Stringstar- a white and black haired she-cat with blue eyes- Icestar's kit

Deputy: Softpelt- A white Tabby tom with green eyes and a brown belly

Medicine cat: Birdbeak- golden brown tabby tom with a black nose- Icestar's kit

Warriors: Hamfur- a pure Cream-colored kittypet tom with amber eyes

Rayheart- A brown tom with black stripes and Blue eyes- ray

Vultureclaw- a black and brown she-cat with one amber eye and one grey eye- another rouge found named Vulture

Queen- Fernleaf- a black she cat with white paws and green eyes- Fervota

Kits- Mistkit- a grey she-cat with blue eyes- Fernleaf's kit

Shadekit- a black tom with blue eyes- Fernleaf's kit

Nightkit- a black tom with blue eyes- Shadekit's twin- Fernleaf's kit

**Chapter 1**

Icestar hadn't come out of her den for days.

Whistlesong didn't finish her training. She didn't know all of the things to know about medicine cats.

Things were slowly falling apart since Stringstar and Birdbeak left.

There was a new Clan in the forest. Stringstar decided to take the un-used territory (that she had used when she ran away) to form a new clan with her friends. They got Vultrueclaw to join them, and Fervota, now called Fernleaf, had 3 kits. They called Themselves MudClan, and the worst part was, STARCLAN EXCEPTED THEM!

So now there were 5 clans in the forest.

Whistlesong was so confused. Did she use Watermint for bellyaches, or did she use thyme? She had never finished her training with Birdbeak, and now that he was gone and she was medicine cat, she had no idea what to do! She decided to use the Watermint. She fed Lightheart the herbs.

It was then Whistlesong remembered the dream Icestar had had. "2 of the same blood will destroy the clan, unless you do something about it…" She said aloud. She then realized what it meant. Quickly, she ran to Icestar's den.

Windheart sat by Puzzledface's grave. She had died when the rouges, now Mudclan, had attacked.

Windheart sat up when Whistlesong ran over to him. "Windheart!" She nearly screamed. "I figured out what the prophecy meant!"

"That's nice, kiddo." He cuffed Whistlesong playfully on top of the head, and then patted his little sister towards Icestar's den. "She had better know, too."

Once Whistlesong was gone, Windheart sat back down, and thought about if Puzzledface were still alive, she would have become a queen.

He sat up and walked towards the apprentices den. "Wake up!" He patted Curvepaw to his feet. "We have to continue training.

Whistlesong padded into Icestar's den. "Icestar…" she called. "Icestar, are you in here?" No answer. _Icestar's gone! _She thought, worriedly. _Where is she? What is the clan going to do without her if she didn't even tell us she was leaving?_

Stringstar stood on the highrock of their territory. They had made a nursery, an apprentices den, a warriors den, a highrock, a leaders den, and they had established their boundaries. Yet something was missing. But what?

Birdbeak ran over to her. "How about a medicine cat's den?" He suggested.

"Oh, yes!" Stringstar exclaimed. "We could use one of those!"

She padded to the nursery to see how Fernleaf's kits were doing. "How are the kits?" She asked.

"Oh, as playful as ever. Anything new?"

"We are going to build a medicine cat's den soon."

"Oh, that's nice! Who are you going to bring with you to the gathering?"

"The gathering is tonight?" Stringstar had completely forgotten about that.

"Yes." Fernleaf answered.

"Well, I had better go and choose some people, shouldn't I?" Stringstar walked out, and once again, stood on the highrock. "I am going to decide who will be going to the gathering with me. Hamfur and Vultureclaw, get ready to go. We have to leave soon."

As Windheart was walking to the gathering, they came past 3 MudClan cats, Hamfur, Vultureclaw, and Stringstar. They arrived at 5 trees (A new tree, a small one, but a new tree, had grown) Windheart decided to talk to Stringstar. He padded over to her.

"Hello, Stringstar! How are you?"

"Oh, good. And you?" She asked.

"I'm fine. How's it going with the new clan?"

"Good. How is ShadowClan doing?"

"Not so good. Ever since you left, everything is starting to fall apart." He answered, and walked away.

All of the leaders gathered up on the highrock. "WindClan would like to go first." Wildstar said, stepping forward. "Rainbowfur is going to become an elder, so he wanted to give Mittenpaw his warrior name here. Rainbowfur, Mittenpaw, Please step up."

"Mittenpaw, you have done great things to earn you name. Do you promise to do your best as medicine cat of WindClan?"

"I do."

"Then I name you Mittentail. Do your best as Medicine cat. I will become an elder."

Stringstar decided to go say hello to her mother. She walked over to Icestar as ThunderClan shared their news. "Hello, mom. How are you?"

"Wonderful!" She seemed delighted. "I'm so happy to see you!" She licked Stringstar's head over, and over, and over. "I'm so proud of you!" She said, after she had stopped licking. "You are a leader now. I'm soooooo proud of you!"

"Uhh… huh…" Stringstar pulled away. "I had better go and share my news." She stepped forward. "We are still a small clan, but we are growing. We have already done everything we need to. I just want to clear some things up. Birdbeak is medicine cat, Softpelt is deputy." She stepped back.

Whistlesong winced as Birdbeak's name was mentioned. So did Blinkingeyes. _Why did Blinkingeyes wince? _Whistlesong wondered.

When the clan was about to leave, Whistlesong padded over to Stringstar. "Why did you and Birdbeak leave?" She asked.

Stringstar hesitated a moment, Whistlesong knew it was because she didn't think she could handle the truth. "You can tell me." She said.

Stringstar took a deep breath. "I left because I was jealous of Puzzledface. I wanted to be in-love with Windheart. I didn't want her to." She sighed. "Birdbeak left because he didn't like the rules of the clan. Although, I don't know why he joined my clan, if we have the same rules. Maybe he was trying to get away from someone."

**Chapter 2**

Whistlesong came home feeling really sad. She felt bad for Stringstar and Birdbeak. She wished she could go tell Blinkingeyes that she saw Birdbeak at the gathering, but she knew it would break Blinkingeye's heart. She wished Blinkingeye's wasn't there, that way she wouldn't have to see him.

Whistlesong padded slowly to her den, and wept. She wept for Stringstar, and for Birdbeak, and for Icestar, and for Blinkingeyes, but most of all, she wept for Windheart.

Windheart came home from the gathering feeling extremely happy! He got to say hi to Stringstar, and she didn't try to kill him! He was happy for Stringstar, and he still loved her, all though he knew he shouldn't. He decided to go to Whistlesong to ask what she thought of his opinion of Stringstar.

He was about to walk in the den, but stopped when he heard crying. He walked in, and found Whistlesong on the floor, with her Rockpelt leaning over her.

"She's sick!" He bellowed

"Well, we don't have anyone who can help her!" Windheart answered.

Icestar walked in. "We could ask MudClan. I'm sure if you asked Stringstar, Windheart, she would order Birdbeak to help. And I'm sure Birdbeak would be willing to help his apprentice."

"But… But…" Rockpelt stammered.

"Go, Windheart, before she gets worse!" Icestar yelled.

Windheart ran as fast as he could.

Stringstar ran to the highrock. "Intruder!"

"Wait!" Windheart screamed. "We need help! Whistlesong is sick!"

Stringstar stared hard into Windheart's eyes. "Birdbeak?" She asked.

"I'll go." He said.

"Ok, but to make sure this isn't a trap, Windheart will stay here until Birdbeak is home."

"WHAT!" Windheart jumped up.

"You heard me. You will stay here until Birdbeak is back."

"But what if they get mad because I don't come home?"

"Birdbeak…"

"Ok, I'll stay."

Windheart stared at Birdbeak blankly. "You're just going to let her die!"

"One of us has to stay here." Birdbeak replied calmly. "So, you, or me?"

Windheart hesitated, but decided to stay behind.

Windheart sat in Stringstar's den, where she kept a close eye on him. He didn't like the way she just stared into his eyes, with that missing look. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I still love you, Stringstar." He said.

"I know." Stringstar said. "I still love you, too."

As Birdbeak arrived in the ShadowClan camp, he was greeted with dozens of hisses.

"I'm only here to help!" He growled.

"I know dear." Icestar said. "Go to the medicine cat den."

Birdbeak found Rockpelt leaning over Whistlesong. "Hello." He said. "Are you here to help?"

Birdbeak didn't answer, but took out some Feverfew.

About 10 minutes later, Whistlesong looked better. She licked Birdbeak affectionately on the ear. "Thanks for helping me." She whispered.

Windheart came home looking even happier than he did after the gathering. Whistlesong decided to go and ask what happened in MudClan.

"Hi, big brother!" She greeted him. "So, exactly what happened in Mudclan?"

"Stringpelt, I mean Stringstar, just said hello. Sometimes I forget that she is evil, and I forget that she is not part of the clan anymore."

Whistlesong sighed. _Me too. Wait, I have a feeling he is lying. _"What ELSE happened?" She asked mischievously.

Windheart sighed. "She still loves me."

**Chapter 3**

Whistlesong was REALLY depressed. She wished Birdbeak was still part of the clan. She loved him, though not in a mating sort of way, in a friendly sort of way, like a friend loves a friend. Birdbeak was the only friend Whistlesong had in ShadowClan. Sure, her clan mates liked her, but none of them would ever ask her to go hunting, none of them would ever talk to her, none of them would ever cheer her up when she was sad. Birdbeak was the only one who did that.

Whistlesong did horrible things that night. She ran off to MudClan territory.

"What is it, Whistlesong?" Stringstar asked her.

But Whistlesong ignored her. She ran straight to Birdbeak's den.

"I'm sorry, Birdbeak!" She cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Then she took a big pile of Deathberries, and gulped them up.

"Whistlesong!" Birdbeak screamed, but it was to late.

Stringstar came running in. "What is going on?" She said quickly. She looked at Whistlesong, gagging, and suddenly she knew. ""YARROW!" She cried. "GET SOME YARROW! QUICK!"

Birdbeak got the yarrow, but Whistlesong refused to eat it.

"Please," She rasped. "bury me on your territory. Don't take me home." Then she lay still.

MudClan had Whistlesong buried right next to the medicine cat's den.

Stringstar sighed. She always hated it when someone died. She shook her head, when Fernleaf called her into the nursery.

"Stringstar?" Fernleaf requested.

"Yes?" Stringstar replied.

"Do you think my kits can be apprenticed early?"

"What?"

"They can already eat a mouse. They are strong enough. I think they are ready!"

"Erm… I don't know. Let's see what StarClan says to us." Stringstar licked each of the kits on the head and walked away.

Icestar was puzzled. Where was Whistlesong? She never would leave without telling someone first. Usually she was a good girl. An icy chill ran down Icestar's spine. She had a bad feeling that something bad had happened to Whistlesong. But what?

Whistlesong was in a meadow.

"Whistlesong!" Birdbeak called.

Whistlesong ran over. "Birdbeak! How are you?"

"I'm so happy to see… Wait…" Birdbeak bowed his head.

"Silly, I'm visiting you in a dream! I like it up here in StarClan."

Birdbeak sat up. "What do you want?" He asked, confused.

"Well, I just came to say hi!"

"Ok… I'm confused. Why did you commit suicide?"

"Oh, uh…"

Birdbeak could tell Whistlesong didn't want to talk about it. "Never mind." He said. "Forget I said that. So, what is it like in StarClan?"

Whistlesong instantly cheered up. She was like that, just randomly changing moods. "I can't tell you that." She said, waving a paw. "Tell Stringstar I said hi."

Birdbeak awoke from his dream. He decided to go see Stringstar to tell her what Whistlesong said, when he realized it wasn't even dawn yet.

**Chapter 4**

Stringstar was in the meadow. Whistlesong was there. Stringstar knew it was a dream.

"Fernleaf's kits can be apprenticed." Whistlesong said. Then she was gone.

"Wait!" Stringstar screamed, but she was a little late.

Windheart once again was trudging down to MudClan territory. Icestar had told him to go to all of the clans and ask if they had seen what happened to Whistlesong. All of the other Clans said no, so now he had to ask MudClan. If MudClan had not seen her, he was told to ask if Birdbeak would come and teach someone some herbs, so that ShadowClan could have a medicine cat.

He walked into the MudClan camp, but this time, no one ordered an attack.

"What is it?" Stringstar asked him.

"I was told to ask you if you had seen Whistlesong." Windheart replied.

Stringstar instantly bowed her head. "Yes, we did. She ran in here last night. She ran to Birdbeak's…"

Birdbeak came outside to finish the story. "She ran into my den, screaming 'I'm sorry Birdbeak. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' Then she grabbed a pile of deathberries…" He paused, then went on. "She ate them, and when we tried to give her yarrow, she refused to eat it. She asked us to bury her on our territory. She asked us not to take her home."

Stringstar walked to Whistlesong's grave. "This is where we buried her. We figured it was the best place because she was a medicine cat and she was Birdbeak's friend."

Windheart bent over the grave. He felt sick. He ran outside the camp, through up, and lay on the ground for a while, before turning to go home.

Windheart had no idea what he was going to tell the clan, so just before he crossed the boundary line, he went back to MudClan to ask Birdbeak if he would come and tell the clan.

Icestar listened sadly as Birdbeak told Whistlesong's story. She didn't know what to do. With the medicine cat gone, Birdbeak would have to train someone, and she didn't know if he would be willing to do that. But she had to ask him.

"Birdbeak," She started, but then cut off.

"Yes?" Birdbeak asked.

"Will you teach someone in the clan a few herbs? That way we won't die if someone is hurt or sick?"

"In honor of Whistlesong, No."

"Huh? Your saying no to honor Whistlesong?"

"Yes. She will teach someone."

"She's dead."

"Believe me, she WILL teach someone. She will."

When Birdbeak left, Waterclaw walked up to Icestar.

"That prophecy was right." Waterclaw sighed. "Two of the same blood ARE destroying the clan."

"Unless you do something about it." Icestar added. "And something was done. Whistlesong's death brought peace between us. I don't think they are going to try to destroy us for a long time."


End file.
